


Pinup Calendar December: Tony Stark - Christmas

by Nonexistenz



Series: Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Digital Art, Gen, Nudity, Pin-up calendar, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [Art for the Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar 2020]Tinsel sure can have some other uses than just being decoration. Then again, if Tony used it to decorate himself with it, did it count as other uses?
Series: Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796764
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25
Collections: Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to everyone who organized this project on the Art Party discord server! I was very happy to be part of this.
> 
> In Chapter 1 you'll find the complete calendar pages, and Chapter 2 contains the bare art piece alone. 
> 
> Please check out the calendar collection, various artists did amazing art for different months. You are free to pick your favorite artworks and create your own fully customizable 18-months calendar for personal use, from July 2020 to December 2021, every page is sized for printing (8.5in x 11in, or A4), just right-click and open the image in a new tab to download, you’ll have multiple choices for every month! 
> 
> (Also, yes, I'll forever hate tinsel after drawing this! Haha.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out! All kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
